New order
by MondundStern
Summary: Klaus and Elijah rot in what's left of the Other Side where they meet two mysterous women. Meanwhile their loved ones try to hold on. For the Forbes and the Mikaelson it will change things forever but what about the supernatural world? perhaps a new order is to be expected… [takes place after TVD, TO/M to be safe/KC of course]
1. Chapter 1

Chapiter I : We are not alone anymore

Two blond women were peacefully sitting in a charming living room, tea cup in their hands:

-"we are not alone anymore." the woman with shorter hair says in Japanese, a hint of surprise in her voice;

-"Indeed." the other woman answers in the same language with a soft smile, "Tell me.";

-"Mother, what is the point now?" the daughter asks with frustration;

-"Tell me." The mother insists without losing her smile;

-"About 8 miles away, two old vampires, wait...'' the eyes of the woman widen, ''one of them is a vampire and a wolf." She looks at the older woman, waiting for answers;

-"Is that all?" the mother says after sipping her tea; her daughter frowns;

-"Something is wrong with his energy, disturbing the water, erratic, I don't know..." Her interlocutor nods:

-"we will wait until they come to us. Vampires are immature and impulsive, it is best if they think it is their idea. ";

-"What are you talking about?" the daughter asks discountenanced;

-" Hope." She says with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Ending Song:Eivør - I Tokuni

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : That cursed little town

-''Somehow I did not imagine our afterlife to begin in the Woods of Mystic Falls." Elijah Mikaelson says while extending a helpful hand to his brother. Still on the ground, the later grasps Elijah's finger and rise;

-"That cursed little town! I should have burn it to the ground when I had the chance." Nicklaus growls;

-''You don't mean it." His brother states calmly as they start to walk at human pace;

-"I do." The hybrid replies trough clenched teeth;

-"May I remind you that your daughter and Miss Forbes still live there..." Elijah starts;

-"Don't speak of them" his brother says, barely containing his emotions, ''please don't.'' The dark haired man notices the vulnerable state in which his brother is and nods. After some time, Elijah points out:

-"You don't seem well.'' ;

-"Dear Elijah, always has the right words to comfort me.'' Nicklaus says in his theatrical way but his brother was not fooled: he was sweating, paler than usual and his posture was lacking his usual energy. They were now in the street of Mystic Falls. "Ah ! the welcoming committee is hiding in the only decent place of the city! I should have known." Elijah focuses his earring in the direction where his brother is vamping and hears women's laughs. As the later enter The Grill, the dark haired vampire goes after him.

* * *

-"I miss sake." A woman with short blond hair says with a sight before she drinks the content of her glass. Her comrade nods and does the same. Nicklaus could only see their backs as they were sat in front of the bar. "Please come in, we have enough alcohol to share it with the both of you." She says before she turns around, and discovers the two vampires. 'She seems to recognize me.' Nicklaus thought, pleased:

-"You seem to know me, perfect! Now explain to me where we are and what the next step is love.";

-"First of all I am not your 'love' or anything." At this point, the hybrid was smiling despite him, the stranger remind him of a memory he shares with Caroline; hell! He had to admit that even her features was very similar to his blond beauty: she had a straight nose, slightly turn-up, well-rounded lips and almond-shape blue eyes almost slanting, however he could tell that her hair was naturally straight. She seemed to be in her twenties like her comrade.

-"And for the rest sit down, we will explain what we know about this place." The other woman says with a firm but quiet voice while she touches her comrade's hand to calm her. "My name is Theresa, and this is Claire.'' She goes on and Elijah perceives her slight accent but could not exactly tells where it came from as he takes place next to her. For the rest, she had long blond wavy hair, light blue eyes, and round features except for the oblong shape of her face.

-"I will pass but do tell." Nicklaus says harshly since he was already irritated by her.

-"Nicklaus." his brother warns, "As you may have understand, this is my brother Klaus, and I am Elijah Mikaelson." Theresa tilts her head in a graceful manner to the older vampire benefit and turns to Nicklaus:

-"If you are more comfortable that way..." she answers him smirking;

-"Don't push me'' Nicklaus yells, Elijah was right, he was feeling sicker and sicker but do not care at the moment as the woman has not reap what she had sow yet.''or I will kill you." Theresa laughed at his nonsense but it was Claire who replied:

-"Really? Don't you have understand ? we are already dead." Elijah looks at his brother lost for word while the later is screaming without restrain, destroying the bar with his fists, black veins growing on his face. 'Niklaus certainly has a temper, but this is beyond' he tought.

-"I will not...not...be..." Nicklaus struggles to form a coherent sentence, his eyes wild;

-"That what I thought, there is too much supernatural energy in his body right now, would you put your brother out of his misery or should I do it myself." Theresa states in a almost bored manner.

* * *

Ending Song: Jonny Cash - God's gonna cut ou down

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (TVD, TO, claymore or the songs I use ) only my brain!

A.N.: This is a crossover but the option did not work when I posted my fic; although rest assured that the story is about our favourite's vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A weekend to mourn

-"Mom was sooo sad, she tried to hide it but I totally could tell!" Lizzie says to her sister as she climbs into his father's car;

-"I did not know she was this close to Hope's family. How long have they known each other? " Josie asks her father while he starts the engine;

-"Your mom was in high school." Alaric answers curtly. Josie looks at her father and notices his clench jaw. She regrets asking, she knows her father was easily jealous when it came to her mother even if he thought he was discreet;

-"We still are supposed to be with mom next weekend right dad? " Lizzie asks with hopeful eyes;

-"I guess." Alaric says trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice. Josie rolls her eyes in a very Caroline fashion:

-"Mom is sad and the only thing you can think of is shopping.";

-"That's not true! Yes this was the original plan but we can do all she wants as long as it will cheer her up." Lizzie answers crossing her arm under her breasts;

-"You better, as you have elegantly put it 'mom is sad' so your last week bratty behaviour will not be tolerated!" Alaric raises his voice; it was very uncommon for him;

-"Dad!" Lizzie and Josie whine but did not discuss the subject further when they cross the very serious gaze of their father.

* * *

Not long after her children's departure, Caroline went to her shower. She felt like all the tiredness in the word landed up on her shoulder so she sat there, the water still running on her body. At some point, a sob escaped her lips and did not stop until the water went cold. She had hold on until now but she could take no more. Her soul was aching, and screaming in agony. She allowed herself the weekend to grief but vowed to go back to work on Monday: her children needed her and Alaric or even her friends will not understand. "Monday" she says to no one between sobs.

* * *

Ending song: MIIA - Dynasty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (TVD, TO, claymore) only my brain!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Down to the bottom

Elijah sat in a leather armchair a glass of whiskey in his hand. Closing his eyes, he was trying to regain his usual calm before the awakening of his brother. 'It should not been long now' he thought sighting. Apart from the couch where Nicklaus was currently lying, he had taken his frustration out on the living room of their Mystic Falls' home. This kind of reckless behaviour was more his brother's style but what he had learned left him very upset.

-"You snap my neck!'' Nicklaus exclaims angry once awoken;

-"Should I had let Theresa done it instead of me while the Hollow were consuming you?" Elijah answers a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His brother hum, ignoring his response:

-"At least we still have our powers." now in a sitting position he could take the glass that his brother had poured for him "What happen?" he says gesturing to the broken furniture on the ground after his first gulp;

-"I was angry." Elijah answers simply and the hybrid arches an eyebrow at him then states with his game face on:

-"Tell me everything."

 _Flash back_

The hybrid was on the ground, his neck in an odd angle.

-"Once your brother is awake, you will meet the same issue unless you put a lock on his powers, it will weaken his supernatural abilities but it seems better that letting him go mad don't you think?." Theresa explains smoothly...'almost arrogantly' thought Claire 'but not quiet'. The woman emanates nothing but control and authority.

-"I am familiar with the concept but how would you suggest we proceed? Do you happen to know a witch willing to help us?" Elijah was irritated by now, 'if it was this simple to tame the Hollow, his brother would not have the need to sacrifice himself.' he thought;

-"Mister Mikaelson...I thought you knew...we are alone here." Theresa explains, honestly surprised by the original vampire's question;

-"A..alone?" Elijah repeats stunned;

-"Before the other side collapsed, we had been able to go anywhere we had wanted on earth, walking among the living without them noticing, remaining with the dead we had chosen as long as they were supernatural in the first place. Certainly they had been special places like magical prisons and secret dens for witches but apart from that, we had been free. Then the other side fell apart and my daughter and I found yourself restrain in the premises of Mystic Falls." Theresa clarifies;

-"That can be true..." Elijah whispers to himself, grasping what left of the bar for support, making the wood whines under the strength of his fingers.

-"See for yourself; try to go out of the city for starters." Claire cuts the discussion short.

 _End of the flash back_

-"Have you?" asks the hybrid;

-"Yes and there is nothing beyond Mystic Falls, only darkness without stars or moon, or even ground for that matter. They were right." his brother says in a tired manner;

-"It explains the state of our living room, I am afraid your date with Haley is compromise." Nicklaus reasons, his voice playful;

-"As you once told me 'please don't'..." his brother replies darkly;

-"Very well what about the lock?" the hybrid consents;

 _Flash back_

-"What about the lock?" he asks the ladies in front of him. Surely they anticipated his return -once he carried his brother to their Mystic Falls' home and vamped around the city to assess their new predicament- since they stayed at The Grill.

-"What about it?" Claire replies annoyed. She was not like her mother; she has to battle her temper to stay as composed as her. A long time ago one of her comrade told her that she was fire under ice; the image had stuck in her mind.

-"How could you propose such a thing since you are no witches, I can sense it." Elijah points out cleverly;

-"Very good Mister Mikaelson, I suppose the years told you well. I am certainly not a witch but a demon and as one I have more than one trick up my sleeve." Theresa answers smirking as she makes her eyes flash yellow in a different way that Nicklaus could Elijah notices. Indeed her pupils formed vertical slit like felines. On one hand, Claire was impressed by her mother control: to do such a trick was very hard for their kind ; on the other hand, she was walking on thin ice since their plan was to make allies and not enemies.

-"A demon? what were you doing in the other side ? Don't you belong to hell?" Elijah answers naively this time. Vampires ignored demons since they were convinced to be the scariest predator out there. 'How they were wrong!' thought Theresa but in this case, their lack of knowledge was a blessing.

-"To be exact I am a hybrid half demon half human, I belong here; but my lineage is not the point here. I can do some magic with my blood, just a few spell nothing major. Do you want our help or not?" Theresa responds using a bored tone again;

-"How can I trust you, why do you want to help?" Elijah asks suspicious;

-"We are forced to cohabit in the same little town; it is in our interest to not let your brother wander destroying and screaming at things. Beside what are you worrying about? We are already dead..." Claire reasons, feeling her patience growing thin. She died in the fifties and the Other Side fell apart in 2014. Since that time, she had lived with Theresa in this fake town. She love her but at some point she was aching for something new. Anything. She was starting to regret her wish right now since the providence brought her the Mikaelson!

 _End of the flashback_

-"Let me guess, you said yes!" Nicklaus screams beyond himself;

-"Yes. She made a point: we are already dead, lock up in this absurd little town...without any hope. If you not pleased with the outcome feel free to go to her." His usually well composed brother snaps and left. He sight, once again he had to take matter in his own hand.

* * *

Ending song: Dorothy – Down to the bottom

AN: Please review ! tell me if you want another chapter about the other side or the living in Mystic Falls! love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beware the patient women

Theresa and Claire were relaxing near a small 'lake' where the young people of Mystic Falls liked to party back in the fifties to more recent time -according to what they could observe from the Other Side-.

-''He is looking for us." Claire announces in Japanese -her mother tongue- as she adjustes her sunglasses on her nose. She didn't really need them, but she spent enough time among human to appreciate things because they were pretty –to a certain point- not only because they were functional; however for her mother, it was a foreign concept. "You should put your bikini on; you know how vampires are, sex drive and all. And we still need to have a conversation. " Certainly their body was marked by numerous battles but their shapes remained perfect. Therefore, Claire found the need to remind her because her kind was not very concerned by that kind of thing, they got their kicks elsewhere.

-"You are right." she admits getting out of the water. "Remember: we cannot show our true strength, for plan A or B to work we need to make allies or at least relations. And we both know how Klaus will react if he is out powered." Theresa repeats herself while she puts a bikini on, her pale skin still wet.

 _Minutes later_

-"You thought you could manipulated us love but I am not such an easy target, get the lock out of me or I will tear you apart" Nicklaus roars his hand around Theresa's neck. He hates to feel this weaken, like he was a hundred years old vampire. His fangs elongated and his eyes changed. Claire panicked: 'who knew what Theresa blood could do to a vampire?' She was very powerful. She pushed him weakly compared to her true strength but he did not let her go.

-"Manipulate?! you have appeared minutes ago ! when were we supposed to scheme something! I will put the lock out of you if you wish to suffer this much but do not touch her!" Claire shouts hitting his chest with controlled force. Nicklaus hesitated, finally noticing the improvement in him: he wasn't sweaty, or on edge like before, he controlled his body and mind just fine; he was just weaker like all the Salvatore vampires of this earth. ''Don't touch my mother'' Claire finally snaps letting her eyes changed in their yellow tone, the veins on her face show and all her teeth sharpen but gets a grip on herself before she release a blast of full magical energy. However it was already too late, Claire's vulnerability at the moment had allowed Nicklaus to see some glimpses of her life. So she stared at him, her eyes wild, anxious to know what he could have witness. Claire could not bear to let her mother down.

-"We just want to leave this place...does this scheme is complex enough...for feeding your paranoia asshole!" Theresa articulates while she chokes. She hated her plan already, particularly when she could have his head on a spike by now. Nicklaus was processing what he has just seen: a swing of a sword, a little girl screaming Theresa name, her head and hands cut out of her body. That was what did it for him, he released his victim and looked at Claire, really looked at her. Her pretty pale face stained by tears was turned toward him, expecting. They were something about her, he could not pin point exactly.

-"But I don't want to leave..." he whispers then says out lout "For know I will keep the lock." When he finally vamped away, Claire was relieved.

* * *

Ending song: Valerie Broussard – A little wicked

A.N.:Thanks for your reviews! **Means a lot** for an author! Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (TVD, TO, Claymore or the song)!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't admit defeat

Caroline looked at herself in her car's mirror: 'You can do this; yes you fell apart when your mother died but: one she was your mother, two you were a child back then. You're not anymore'. Taking deep breath, she started her car. Half way, she turns the radio on to lighten her mood.

" _There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?"_

"He had to be this song! Damned him for making me feel this way!" she shouts turning the radio off while traitorous tears were sliding on her cheeks. She had been a crying mess this past weekend, but she had allowed herself this time to grief without bother herself to know if she had the right to mourn him or if it was right to feel this way. Now it was Monday, she refused to call sick or let her feelings prevent her to fulfil her obligations. So in true Caroline Forbes' fashion she swept away her tears and plastered a fake smile on her face.

* * *

Josie was distracted, she loved art classes thought. Her mind was too much troubled to focus on anything but her mother. She crossed path with her earlier this day and even if she smiled at her, Josie thought she looked like a zombie. Finally, the dark haired girl gazed at an empty sit in front of her: Hope's chair...Josie felt for her, she lost both of her parent in a short amount of time. She did not particularly like her, too reckless and arrogant for her own taste; but she did not hate her like her sister who was competing with the wolf girl every chance she got. Since she could not do anything to help her mother at the moment, she chose to do something nice for Hope.

 _"I'm sorry about what happened. Hope you hold on – Josie S."_ she texts using the phone number she _borrowed_ from her mother. _She felt stupid when minutes later, she did not receive any replies. But then..._

 _"Thanks. How did U get my number?"_ The young Mikaelson answers surprised but also moved by the attention: they did not know each other that much;

 _"God works in mysterious ways. Are U coming back to school?"_ Josie replies;

 _"Is that your sister asking?"_ Hope asks suspicious. 'People are not nice to strangers for free right? Except sex stuff but that beside the point!' she thought;

 _"Na, to busy panting her nails!"_ Josie answers with humour making Hope chuckled miles away;

 _"You're funny Jo-Jo I give you that."_ The young Mikaelson admits;

 _"It's just that school help me when I lost my step father. But yeah whatever does the trick for you I suppose."_ Josie confides;

 _"Don't worry about me, we will bring them back."_ Hope lets out as her emotions were all over the place at the time;

 _"Be careful Hope, you know this kind of magic always sucks in the end."_ The young Saltzman worries. She knew she sound like a mom right now but she could not help it. Hope was reckless and powerful, 'dangerous combo' thought Josie. Hope didn't reply right away but minutes later, she sent a final text to Caroline's daughter:

 _"Thank you for making me laugh."_

* * *

A few weeks later and some texts along the way she invited Hope in her mother's home to work on some paper they had to do for their history classes. They weren't besties or anything like that –they were still very different- but they were on their way of becoming friend.

-"Weren't you supposed to stay longer in New Orleans?" Josie asks throwing herself on the couch;

-"My aunt kicked me out; she said I was out of control among other thing, I didn't listen to the rest." Hope answers rolling her eyes and crossing and arms around her. Despite her classical 'I'm soo frustrated by authority right now' demeanour, Josie could see right trough her. She girl refused to admit her father's decision or even mourn her loved one.

-"You were trying to bring back you dad and uncle." Josie realises and her new friend nods hesitantly. "What make you stop, I mean I don't really think you aunt could stop you unless you decided it yourself."

-"One point for you Salztman, I don't know...don't tell her I say that but she was right. I was a wreck so my magic was out of control...but I will try again, that I promise." Hope vows fiercely. They sat in silence after that.

-"Do you want something to drink or eat before we work on that paper?" Josie says after a time;

-"Yeah why not!" Hope answers more cheerful that she feels and the two girls moved to the kitchen.

-"Water? Juice? Milk? I'm sorry I don't have soda, my mom is against it..."Josie proposes as she opens the fridge. Hope frowns then walks to her:

-"Why is there a spell around your fridge?"

-"There is not, but we have protection spells all around the house made by my aunt Bonnie." Caroline's daughter explains;

-"I know smartass but that is not what I'm talking about." Hope says arrogantly;

-"No need to call name Mikaelson, I'm a delicate thing, the protection spells kind of saturate my magic radar. Beside I have to let some occasion to shine for common witch." Josie answers smartly as she winks at her;

-"I am nothing but common." Hope replies smirking as she pushes the fridge effortlessly;

-"Hope! My mom gonna kill me!" Josie shrills looking at the new scratches that the fridge left on their parquet floor but the wolf girl did not listen. She was inspecting the wall and the beam nearby.

-"There!" she says triumphantly pointing at a spot on the carved beam. Josie who was convicted she was in the wrong had to admit this time that she found something. Indeed, she felt a very unfamiliar magic makes her finger tingles.

-"The spell is different." Josie states;

-"I know!"Hope answers excitedly. She seemed almost happy so Josie smiled and did what her witch instinct pushed her to do: she kneeled near the spot Hope indicated and absorbed the magic.

-"Oh gosh!" Josie exclaims: it was so powerful!

-"Am I supposed to go in this kind of situation, leave you alone with your business?" Hope says referring to the state that the magic had left Josie in. All hot and dishevelled. 'When the rest of the witches struggle with their magic, siphoners have a blast!' Hope thought bitterly. Finally a piece of the beam was thrown across the room while books come out of the wall landing on the ground with a dull sound.

-"What the hell! Josie!" they heard Caroline's scream from the door. The two girl looked at each other in alarm.

* * *

Ending song: Queen – who wants to live forever

A.N.: Thanks to all of you, I did not expect to have so many readers! English is not my mother tongue so thanks to bear my mistakes with me! Cute, smart reviews (or even questions) are always appreciated! Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (TO, TVD or queen ^^)!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sinking deeper

The next day, the Mikaelson's living room was back in order like nothing had happen. Then it hit him, they were dead. Nothing was permanent there, in the end it was like living the same day over and over again. Sure Nicklaus knew he was dead but somehow he didn't realise in his heart that he was, that he could not hold his daughter and sister in his arms anymore or be annoyed by Kol or even hope that Caroline...Enraged by the thought, he needed to get this out of this system and he was hungry so he changed. In his wolf form, he went to the wood satisfied his appetite. On his way back to his mansion, he crossed path with Theresa. She looked toward him from a distance then went on her way as he had not seen him. However he felt an invasive fear that he hadn't experience since Mikael creeping down his spine. Theresa's demeanour wasn't aggressive but it was instinctive.

 _One hour later_

Elijah was sipping a blood bag in the kitchen –indeed, he visited Mystic Fall's hospital earlier-.

-"You were able to change." He says in an interested manner. His brother knew that it was his way of showing the discontentment he felt since their last conversation.

-"Yes." Nicklaus hadn't thought about that, he was able to let his wolf out even with the lock;

-"I suppose it will work in the living word. What is your plan now?" his brother enquires quietly;

-"What do you mean?" the hybrid asks;

-"We are not free of the Hollow but you can live with it, we can.." Elijah begins;

-"I don't want to leave." Nicklaus interrupts his brother;

-"Why?!" Elijah almost shouts, very surprised by his brother's position;

-"I don't want to leave." He says rising his voice before exiting the room in a childish manner;

-"Are you afraid to go back in the word of the living when you don't feel as powerful as before with the lock?" Nicklaus hears his brother asks behind him so he turns around and glares at him:

-"My reason are my own, don't try to guess my motivation you were never good at that." He replied angry;

-"Always and forever Nicklaus. This promise means we stay together and we are here for each other until the end and this not the end, I know it." Elijah tries to make his brother see reason;

-"You are just disappointed by the company here and you're smart enough to understand that you cannot fix the other side from where you are." Nicklaus replies cynically;

-"And you are so convinced that Hayley is the only reason that has led me here, so convinced to be unloved by your own family where in fact it is the opposite. Yes! I hoped to be reunited with her as you surely hope to be reunited with Cami but my family has always come first in the end." Elijah points out tiredly and his brother only huffs in response. "Nicklaus your daughter doesn't have her mother anymore, she needs you and she loves you." His brother looked away, he had struck a nerve. "This is about Hope." The dark haired vampire realises;

-"Don't be foolish!" the hybrid exclaims;

-"It is." Elijah persists, "you left doing a great gesture for Hope, you afraid you will destroy everything doing something stupid once you come back." Nicklaus looked at his brother, his eyes showing vulnerability.

 _The day before at the lake_

Theresa and Claire waited until Klaus was out of his vampire hear range.

-"I thought he had understood." Theresa comments in Japanese;

-"That was close Mom, what will have happen if he has drunk your blood?!" Claire explodes in the same language -she was truely worried- ignoring her mother's observation about Klaus' strange reaction toward her;

-"I know." Theresa says quietly;

-"We have to give up plan A: 'letting them come naturally to us.' They will snap before that because we are alone here and as we have witnessed from the Other Side they would rather feed from us than from blood bags or animals; or because it's Monday." Her daughter argues;

-"You right but we had to try, I am not fond of plan B."Her mother reminds her;

-"Me too, but Caroline is our best chance right now." Claire states reluctantly;

-"There is still a risk it won't work..."Theresa trails off;

-"If not it means war." Claire reasons with a serious face.

* * *

Ending song: Eurielle – The city of the dead

A.N.: I tried to rend the temper of the two brothers and their dynamic, I hope I have succeeded in some way...Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.:I know Supernatural's mythology has nothing to do with TVD or TO one regarding vampire but let just pretend it adds up for this story's sake. On other matter, thanks to you all for reading me I am beyond happy and grateful. More than 2000 views is something. Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, TO, Claymore or even Supernatural, just my sexy brain! Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 8: King of Hell

Crowley was stroking the armrest of his throne in Hell. 'It was good to be back' he thought while two of his minions were doing their daily reports. Against all odds, his mother –a gifted witch- and the Winchester brothers had worked together to rise him from the dead without releasing Lucifer. It was a surprise because his mother has no maternal instinct whatsoever and the brothers, well...they are hunters. Apart from their 'Better the devil you know' mantra, they shared an unhealthy relationship made of mutual interests, habituation and even gratitude under particular circumstances.

-"What about the rest of Lucifer's partisans?" He asks with a deep British voice. His human self was born in Scotland a long time ago after all.

-"Boss...you took care of them month ago. You are the sole ruler of Hell now." The demon called Mavis says hesitantly. Both were smart enough to be scared.

-"Really. Don't you have anything to confess to Father Crowley darling?" the King of Hell enquires, enjoying the situation. Mavis' eyes widen, his fear reaches another level.

-"It's true that I've been tempted by his offer but I have quickly seen the error of his way. I am loyal to you now." He admits careful not to say too much;

-"I know." Crowley states staring at the demon;

-"You know?" Mavis answers in a small voice;

-"You be stupid not to since I know what a naughty little demon you have been. But I appreciate you are trying to make amends." The King of Hell clarifies;

-"Am I ?" the demon asks again, not really understanding the situation. 'He is not very bright.' Crowley thought then went on with his mind game:

-"Yes I never believed you were brave enough to give me the name of the others, my mistake.";

-"What! You traitor!" the demon next to him exclaims as he hits him;

-"That what I thought..." Crowley trails off before he snaps his finger sending the little demon on fire. Mavis looks at him terrified so he adds "You're welcome."

'Demons are undisciplined, dishonest, narcissistic morons but they are his morons' he thought while his minions were cleaning the throne room. If you ask him they were two sorts of them: the ones focused on their survival -he had certain...tenderness for them- and the fanatic type like Lucifer's partisans. These demons did not understand how much the angel despised them but it was not his case, well, not too much. He just liked to outsmart them; even if since he came back, it had lost some of its appeal. Yes, Lucifer created them in the first place but that did not prevent from hating...ask his mother about it...And for a long time he thought that all demons had lost their soul, they were spirits jumping from a human suits to another but he had been wrong. Indeed, they were demonic creatures who fell in a different category. Let's say they are incarnate demons. On the matter, in antiquity times, a coven of witches supported by human had the brilliant idea to create annoying, clueless, righteous little angels. They thought that the celestial creatures were the answer to their demons problem. Indeed, angels are disciplined, loyal –almost brain washed-, powerful and hard to kill: the perfect army –minus a few things of course- even he, had to admit. Obviously they failed, only God could create such beeing. They end up with hybrid creatures closer to incarnate demons than angels, thought they did fulfil their task at some point. Human called them Claymore but he knew from good source that they hated the nickname. Crowley's reflexion on demons was interrupted by his buzzing phone.

 _"Georges: Same place, same hour?"_ 'Ah! My little dirty secret' he thought pleased;

 _"Crowley: Of course. My word is my bond."_ The Kings of Hell texts back happily;

 _"Georges: Perhaps in some wicked way..."_ the mysterious interlocutor responds;

 _"Crowley: Pleasure doing business with you."_ Crowley comments finally, a smile still on his face;

 _"Georges: Don't be late."_ was the final answer.

* * *

Ending song: The pretty reckless – take me down


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dirty secrets

 _Caroline's house, Mystic Falls_

Standing next to her mother, Lizzy smirked waiting for her twin to be grounded until the next millennium. On her side, Josie looked stupidly at them from her knelling position.

-"Mom.." she begins while her mother and sister approached them. Now Caroline could see from close up the plant that the piece of beam had knocked off on the floor -scattering soil and compost in the process- as well as the scratches that the fridge had left behind.

-"Josephine Saltzman Forbes you better has a good explanation for the state of my kitchen." Caroline says trough her teeth a hand on her hips then she turns to Hope. In a matter of seconds, her facial expression changed from angry to caring: "Hello again honey, how are you doing?" The sight of the girl broke Caroline heart all over again, she looked too much like her father for her own good.

-"Good Ms Salvatore...Forbes." Hope answers sweetly, 'what a hypocrite!' Lizzy thought;

-"Whatever last name you choose is fine.'' Caroline answers kindly but adds to her daughter: "Now Josie!";

-"It is my fault Ms Salvatore, I felt a spell behind your fridge and I just wanted to see and it has just...happened. I will pay for the scratches I promise. " Klaus' daughter charms her way out of the situation for Josie's benefit. She knew that Ms Salvatore could not be mad at her for some reason since she came back from New Orleans after her father and uncle's death. 'Pity perhaps?' she thought.

-"It's ok honey." The director of her school reassures her, "What is it?" she says picking up the books left behind;

-"I think the spell that I siphoned was supposed to protect these books." Josie intervenes in a small voice.

-"Who has put it there?" Lizzy asks curious;

-"I don't know, but this house has always belonged to my family. My grandfather built it." Caroline informs them. She put the three books on her kitchen's counter and opened them. Unfortunately the manuscripts were filled with foreign letters looking kind of Asiatic.

-"is it Chinese or Korean ?" Josie wonders;

-"I have no Idea." The twin's mother admits;

-"My uncle Kol will surely know, he speaks several Asiatic languages." Hope states smugly. 'She looks so much like Rebeka right now.' Caroline thought.

* * *

 _Georges' apartment, Baton Rouge_

Protection against demons and angels were carefully traced on _Georges_ apartment's walls and door but as soon as the demon that _people_ named Crowley put a magical key in the lock, the spell supposed to keep his kind away let him enter. Compared to humans, demons are a bit numb, not very in phase with their feelings nor are they emotionless. However Crowley had had an unfortunate adventure with the Winchester brothers leading him to connect with some of his human emotions again. The little thugs had tried to cure him from his demonic state, but 'fortunately it had failed' he thought. Yet he had felt very lonely since that time and the feeling had reached a pick not long before his death. Luckily at the same moment he met _Georges_ with whom he shared the same issue. Indeed, Georges was in fact a she, a delightful claymore called Miria who happened to have used too much of her power leaving her with an insatiable hunger for life she could not fulfil on her own. Miria, was the little dirty secret he tried to shield from any prying eyes hence the fake name. Crossing the threshold, he saw clothes, boots and a bulletproof vest destined to a policeman scattering across the floor. 'Claymores really hold a special place among demons.' he though smiling. Miria was a detective in the Baton Rouge police force; she chose this occupation for its own merit, no hidden agenda. She said it reminded her who she was. The witches had used her kind to hunt demons as they were criminals after all; and Claymores have always lived on a razor's edge between their demonic and angel's nature, holding on their human old self. Pointless, if you asked him. Interestingly, Miria wasn't affected by the usual protections against demon or angel, she was a perfect hybrid.

-"Miria?" Crowley called the claymore;

-"In the bathroom." She responds so he could teleport in the designated room;

-"You're late." Miria says in a reproachful tone. She didn't need to look at him to know he was here.

-"I had to make sure no one was following me darling." The King of Hell answers admiring the wet claymore luxuriating in her bath. She finally let her striking blue eyes found his brown-green own. The human appearance that Crowley wore wasn't handsome; he reminded the claymore of the guy next door, a car salesman in his forties perhaps, but he had an extraordinary sex appeal and his voice! His deep voice made her very vulnerable even if she liked to keep a cool exterior.

-"You are late, now I have to punish you." Miria states in an authoritative voice that she must use on her suspects the rest of the time, he was sure of it.

-"I like where this is going." Crowley answers wickedly;

-"Wash me." Miria commands as she stands up proudly in her bathtub. Crowley let his eyes roam on her naked body. She held her shin up but he knew that she was self-conscious about the scars that graced her skin. Witches had made claymores functional in every way: they were resistant, did not need too much to remain useful in term of sleep and food and had sufficient healing abilities –enough to survive but not quite to make the battle marks go away-. Miria was beautiful thought; her body shape was sinful, slim, and athletic without losing her feminine attributes, her skin was pale -pleasantly flushed right now by the hot water- and her hair very blond and silky under his finger. Her face could also make actress hide in shame, she was perfection but what he liked most was her mind: she had a tough, cold exterior that hide a brave, loyal heart and was very smart, always two steps ahead. Her authoritative side did not hurt either. The King of Hell had thought to make her scars go away to please her but she would have doubtlessly taken it the wrong way.

* * *

Ending song: Ruelle – Until we go down

A.N.: Thanks you all! so much followers and views ! Please review if you want me to add something special to this story!

Disclaimer: I don't know anything (TVD, TO, Claymore, Supernatural and the song)!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Where Home is

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls_

-''Uncle Kol ?'' Hope called from the door. After the mess she had caused in New Orleans, Kol and Davina escorted Klaus' daughter to Mystic Falls. They had intended to stay until she found her balance again.

-''In here darling.'' He shouts from the living room. Finally, his niece finds him slouched on the couch, shoes on the table and a tabloid between his hands. 'Uncle Elijah would have been mad' Hope thought sadly.

-"Hey, this is Josie and Lizzy Saltzman Forbes..." She introduces the twins to her uncle. Indeed, for Hope's sake Caroline agreed to let her daughters conduct this little investigation after there homework. She knew the wolf girl needed to do something, anything to keep her mind off things but she wasn't stupid enough to trust Kol. Therefore she only gave to the girls pictures of a few pages –just enough to know what it was about- and remained nearby the house.

-"Forbes...Wait. You are the daughters of Nick's obsession aren't you?" Kol asks the young witches. The girls looked at each other's in surprise.

 _Minutes later_

-"Can I record this for my mom?" Josie demands shyly;

-"I'm sure Caroline will love to have my sexy voice on tape." Kol answers, wiggling his eyebrows;

-"Don't mind him." Hope says tiredly, "Uncle Kol they are her daughters for Christ's sake." She adds for good measure;

-"You no fun sometimes. So, back to your extra-curricular activity. It is Japanese by the way, not Chinese!" he replies rolling his eyes. Focusing on the pictures on Lizzy's smart phone, he finally translates: " _I don't know where I am supposed to start, where people who write a journal start. Perhaps why I feel the need to do such thing..." Kol stops and comments_ "Oh joy! Another one who feels the need to pour his soul out onto paper''. His niece sight, crossing her arms:

-"Kol, continue";

-"If you insist darling." He answers then goes on: _"When war is over, when you have no one left to fight, your only option is to run. You call it travelling but deep down you know it is the same. You run to keep the ghosts at bay, the loss, the guilt, the anger all those things that you can afford to think of in a battle. But at some point I was tired of travelling, it didn't work for me anymore. I wanted something else, anything else truly, a normal life..._ [Kol rolled his eyes] _When I told my comrade in arms my decision to leave them, Miria looked like I had rip her heart out and Helen was beyond angry. They did not understand, they believed they could still live like soldiers. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. Now that I have left them, I don't know where to go, what to do. 'born human, live like one, die like one 'My kind recites this like a mantra in time of despair,_ [Kol arched a eyebrow, intrigued] _but truth is, we are not human, not since a long time and I don't know what a normal life is anymore."_ Lizzy took back her smart phone and selected the first picture that her mother took: it was the cover sheet of the manuscript where only four symbols had been drawn.

-"And what about that?" Lizzy asks pointing at the photo;

-"It's a first name darling but that [he put his finger under a character which looked like a trident] is not Japanese, some kind of symbol I suppose." Kol explains, now very much interested and Lizzy blush;

-"What is the first name?" Hope demands;

-" _Claire_." His uncle answers;

-"It doesn't sound very Japanese, does it?" Josie says, hesitantly.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls' street, the Other Side_

Nicklaus was wandering in the street of Mystic Falls. He could not stand Elijah's moping about the little wolf anymore or taunting him about Cami to make him understood. His brother always thought that she was the one for him, that apart from his daughter, Cami had changed him like no one had before. 'The fool!' he thought, irritable. The change in him could not have been made if he had not hope that he could be loved and understood by someone like her in the first place. By Caroline. She was the first woman all side of him desired with the same fire. He had loved Cami at some point but it was different, his wolf did not respond to her like he responds to Caroline for starters. Closing his eyes, he could still see her face and remember her particular smell. He soothed him as much as it hurt. When, this year, Caroline had came to him to make her opinion know about his recent behaviour, he had been thrilled but also upset to see her surrounded by so much sadness, her light flickering. He had vowed at the time to remedy that after he had dealt with the Hollow but he seemed that he had been running out of time. 'Perhaps it was for the better, I have the habit of bringing death and darkness to the one I love after all' he reflected. His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a singing voice and his supernatural earring found soon enough the source of it. Fulminating, he vamped to Caroline's place where the two demons had settled.

-"Get out of this house now!" he screams outraged after he went through the door;

-"And why that? Because you say so? I will not, this is my house." Claire responds without faltering.

* * *

Ending song: Dorothy – Medecine man

AN: I am very stressed about this piece (the Klaus' piece), what do you think guys? Not enough? Too whiny ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Claire

 _ **Previously in New Order:**_

 _Forbes' house, Mystic Falls, Other Side:_

 _Fulminating, he vamped to Caroline's place where the two demons had settled._

 _-"Get out of this house now!" he screams outraged after he went through the door;_

 _-"And why that? Because you say so? I will not, this is my house." Claire responds without faltering._

 _ **Now:**_

-"I will not say it again! I really don't care where you go as long as it is not here; you have no right to be here!" Nicklaus yells throwing a chair across the room. He did not fully understand himself why he could not stand seeing them in Caroline's house but he did. He felt like they were desecrated the place.

-"I have every right! William, my husband, started building this house once he knew I was pregnant with our son although it's not of your concern!" Claire shouts very emotional, "Now you get out of our house!" She adds through clenched teeth;

-"William?" the hybrid repeats a bit lost.

-"William Forbes. A sorry excuse for a man if you ask me, but my daughter fell in love with him after my death so... " Theresa intervenes bitterly;

-"Mom! " Claire exclaims.

* * *

 _Forbes' house, Mystic Falls, Living word:_

As soon as the record ended, Caroline vamped to some cupboard from where she retrieved an old photo album which she browsed until she founded what she wanted. It was an old black and white picture of her grand-parent taken in front of her house. Her grandpa was very elegant in his classic suits and fedora. He was smiling widely at the photographer, holding his very pregnant wife by the waist. She had a bob cut curled in a very retro way and was wearing a long black coat opened into her large shirt dress showing her belly. They made a handsome couple.

-"Mom?" Josie called from the living room. Caroline went to her daughters with the photo album between her hands.

-"This is my grandparent on my father side." The twin's mother says as she points at the old picture. She removed the photo from the album and turned it around.

-" _William and Claire Forbes, 1958, Mystic Falls_ " Josie reads, "Wait. Your grandma, our great-grandmother wrote the journals we found?!" she exclaims;

-"It's the most logical explanation considering the place where it was hidden."Her mother reasons;

-"She was pregnant with Grandpa Bill right?" Lizzy demands;

-"Yes."Caroline simply answers ;

-"In her journal, she said she was human a long time ago but wasn't one anymore, does it mean that your father wasn't human? That you wasn't even human before you turned into a vampire?" Josie asks starting to connect the dots;

-"I don't know...my father and I seemed to be very human in my opinion...perhaps what she was could not be passed to the next generation like vampirism or needed to be activated like lycanthropy...Although, now that I think about it, my father could not be compelled and was very strong for a man..." Her mother trails off, lost in her own thoughts;

-"Why did she write in Japanese? Was she Japanese? " Lizzy points out arching an eyebrow;

-"I don't think so. I believe it was another security measure and she was right to do so considering her husband came from a famous family of hunters.";

-"The spell which hid the books was very strange nothing I have siphoned before." Josie says to no one in particular;

-"Did you know your grandparent? I mean do you think William or his family killed her, perhaps they had discovered what she was..." Lizzy asks most naturally. Her mother gasped, she forgot sometimes how much her girls had been trough, how they world had been surrounded by darkness from time to time despite her best effort.

-"My grandmother died before I was born -I don't know how- and when my grandfather died from a heart attack I was still a child but let's hope it is not what happened." Caroline answers as best she can. They sat in silence for some time until Josie stroke the picture of her great grandmother:

-"She is very pretty. You look a bit like her Mom."

* * *

 _Forbes' house, Mystic Falls, Other Side:_

-"You are Caroline's Grandmother." He says doubtfully;

-"I am." She confirms;

-"How can I believe anything you say?" Nicklaus points out led by his suspicious nature;

-"If I care I would have show you some pictures or some memory of mine but I really don't." Claire responds standing her ground. Now he understood what had stroked him at the 'lake', he realised smiling. Indeed Claire was quieter and she had this constant sadness in her eyes but in her emotional outburst he could find his Caroline again. It was mostly in the little things like the way she carried herself as she was waiting for someone to fight her.

* * *

Ending song: The Handsome Family – Far from any road

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Love and peace! For the next chapter I want to do a piece about how the girls see the relationship between K and C, but I hesitate between a Caroline/Hope conversation or a twin/Caroline conversation or even a twins/Hope conversation, what do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :A world of pain

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls, Living world_

Once Caroline's girls gone, Hope turned to his uncle:

-''Have you heard from your sisters?";

-"Hope, darling, sit down." He answers very seriously contrary to his habits. Hope didn't like it one bit.

-"They are still looking for a solution against The Hollow right? That was the plan, find a way to get rid of it, then bring them back right?" she asks, panic rising within her. A slight breeze was making its way through the house.

-"Hope...we don't know where they are." Kol says walking toward her;

-"What!" His distraught niece exclaims so his uncle holds her in a tight embrace. Now the soft breeze became a gust knocking down every objects in his trail.

-"Freya and Davina tried to reach them in the Other Side but they couldn't, they even interrogated ghosts on the matter without success." Kol explains while Hope sobs in his arms "We will get through this, I promise."

* * *

 _The Grill, Mystic Falls, The Other Side (the next day)_

Claire was drinking a Scottish whiskey at the Grill. Her black leather jacket kept her warm, she did not need it but it was nice. She had to have some alone time and it seemed like a good idea at the moment but now that Klaus Mikaelson was entering the bar she sighted deeply. He sat beside her, fixing a drink for himself.

-"So you want to get out of here love?" Klaus asks but Claire ignored him, "Oh really, the silent treatment. So mature of you.";

-"You would know about it do you?" she replies irritated;

-"There it is, the fire! The fire you passed on Caroline. Because you are Caroline's grandmother after all?" he says in a theatrical manner;

-"I don't think that was me, she practically raised herself..." Claire answers with sadness as she drinks more of her whiskey. Nicklaus tensed, he realised that she must have witnessed a lot of things from the Other Side.

-"You didn't tell me about your progress on the matter of escaping." He points out, seeming detached;

-"Why do you care?" she asks quietly;

-"My brother wants to join the world of the living again." Nicklaus says with a strange voice;

-"But not you.'' Claire recalls out loud;

-"I have not decided yet but _why do you care_?" He rectifies, "You knew from the beginning who we were, did you?";

-"I never say otherwise." She says softly, her sad eyes focus on the numerous bottles in front of her. Nicklaus should be angry, feel manipulated but he wasn't for some reason. It seemed that he was vulnerable to the Forbes women. "I wasn't always in Mystic Falls." 'it hurts to much to see my son and my granddaughter without being able to be there for them.' Claire thought although she did not feel the need to confide in him. "But I have seen enough to know that you are not my favourite candidate for my granddaughter's love life. This is what you wanted to hear, is it not?" Nicklaus chuckles:

-"I believe that the time when you would have tell me to stay away from her has come if only we weren't dead?";

-"Yes and she is so stubborn she probably would have tell me that this is not my business." She laughs very sadly. If he had a few doubts about Claire being a Forbes, now they were gone. Such sadness could not be faked. "We can only do minor magic and fixing the other side or creating a back door to the living word or even to hell require a lot, so the only solution seems to send a message." Claire finally says. There it is, their plan B. 'It seems that being vulnerable is the best approach when it come to him.' She thought.

-"Send a message to whom?" Nicklaus demands;

-"Friends, other demons. They will know where we are and what we need. It will serve as a beacon." She clarifies;

-"Is Caroline a dem..." sometimes he forgot what they were but now he was curious;

-"No, Caroline is a vampire and before that a human. Turning like me came with terrible pain, she would have know." she states firmly.

* * *

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls, Living world_

Hope had found solace in his father's studio. She knew the paintings he left in their New Orleans homes by heart but not the ones left in Mystic Falls. So she looked around, focusing at nothing in particular, her mind quiet blank. The sorrow had drained her completely so she knocked several canvases over in her unsteady moves. She put them back and that when she found the painting. She was currently looking upon Ms Salvatore Forbes cradling a baby –her as a baby in fact- in a motherly way. The canvas was full of love and warm. She brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

* * *

Ending song: Tell that devil – Jill Andrews

AN: Thanks to you for following me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 :We could crush

 _Salvatore boarding school for the young and gifted, Mystic Falls:_

-"Do you think it's true what your uncle has told us about your father being in love with my mother?" Josie asks Hope as they are moving to their next class;

-"He has not said that, my dad was obsessed with her meaning for a vampire: he had pursued her until he had what he wanted, got bored then moved on to my mother then to Cami." She answers curtly but her new friend does not realize how much this was a sour subject for her;

-"Cami?" Josie takes up;

-"A sweat girl back in New Orleans, he will be with her if she wasn't dead too." Hope clarifies sighting;

-"I'm sorry, you seem to have experience you faire share of grief already. " Josie says with true compassion;

-"Like you." The wolf girl replies and they walk in silence for some time after that;

-"I don't know Hope, my dad is still jealous about yours and my mom has not been quiet herself since you dad...you know..., I think they were still something between them..." Josie insists. She always had this side of her who needed to understand everything.

-"You don't understand do you? My father was a King, my mother a Queen and what about you mother hum? The headmistress of a school...Please! She was just one of his groupies, desperate to give him a hand!" Hope practically yells then runs to their biology class. For a split second, Josie stayed frozen as she was chocked by the other girl behaviour then she snapped out of it and scream after her:

-"You seriously need help crazypants!"

* * *

 _Whitmore College, Virginia_

-"I have to admit the life of academic is not as exciting as I thought it would be, I have so much free time, I don't even know what to do with it anymore!" Professor Phyn jokes so Ms Salvatore laughs sweetly. "What the name of your school again?" he asks frowning;

-"It's not important, what it's important is, you will translate for me these journals [she stroked the manuscripts absently] every time you are alone and don't have anything to do. You will not be frightened by its content and don't talk or write about it except to me. You will send me the results of your work on this email [she wrote the address on a paper left on his desk] and hide the journals when you don't need them. You will be very careful about it, no one must know. When you have done with your translation, you will tell me so I will retrieve the journals. Once I have done just that, you will destroy all the evidences of your work for me and will forget about everything related to it. What _you_ will remember is an old student who came to say hello. Bark like a dog if you understand." Caroline compels him and the professor does what was expected of him. "Perfect." She says smiling widely.

* * *

 _Inside a unmarked car, Bâton rouge_

What they had…it was just an arrangement, a mean to an end so why did she felt so bad when she had ended it.

-"Miria?";

David from the third present had asked her on a date and she said yes. He was a good man, a good policeman and he was handsome, but most of all he didn't condemn her to have a secret affair until the end of time, a secret affair that put her at risk. 'It's better this way' she thought her head against the car window, her aviator sunglass on.

-"Central to Detective Miria Gensö?" Detective Albert Stern called her a hand in front of his mouth to mimic a police radio. Despite being built like a tank, Albert had the sweat face of an altar boy –yes he could get away from everything-.

-"Hum?" Miria reacts;

-"Finaly ! you have to focus partner, we have a vampire serial killer to put down, crime scene to falsify, evidence to temper and beers to drink." He says frowning, Miria was always focused so her lack of attention was alarming and they really had some work to do. Indeed, beside a smug witch, they were the only supernatural beings in the force they knew so that kind of case came down to them. He didn't like doing these illegal stuffs, not one bit but the alternative was being discovered by humans so they had to do it.

-"You know I will have your back, so let me be for now." And it was true; Miria was a godsend. She prevent him from killing himself after he was turned a few years ago, she told him how to control his vampire urges, how to fight with his new abilities...Hell! He didn't know how he managed to live without her before. She was always there when he needed her the most –to grumble, to cry or have his ass kicked-. His wife was jealous but it wasn't like that, she was more like a big sister to him.

-"If I didn't know you I would say that a man broke your _heart_..." he trails off, pleased with himself. Miria was very secretive and so in control, it was a miracle that she let so much out.

-"Mind your own business, do I ask you if you still know what sex is since you have been married for so long?" she rebuffs him;

-"Outch claws off tiger! I was just about to propose you to compel him to do stupid things but that ship is sealed now, your loss!" he replies feigning indignation;

-"Eyes on the road Albert the teddy bear." She answers smiling;

-"Please I can't be a teddy bear, look at me." He says gesturing to his stature, one hand on the wheel;

-"A black teddy bear?" Miria replies referring to the colour of his skin. Albert chuckled in response.

* * *

Ending song: Intergalactic lovers- Nothern rd.

A.N.: To answer your review Claudia you will not know why Hope is so upset until chapter 15 at least sorry! I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter though and thanks you for your awesome review! On other matter, smut and heartbreak are coming for the next chapter but not KC one (you will have to wait for that). Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The King of Hell's Lady

 _"South Charm" restaurant, Bâton Rouge_

Miria looked at her reflexion in the mirror of the restaurant's restroom. She was wearing a sleeveless black pencil dress which went under her knee, and was closed in her front side at chest level by several buttons disposed horizontally. Her very light blond hair was tied in a low breaded bun and she had put some eyeliner, a dark red lipstick as well as a red blush on in a very classy way. Her outfit did not scream first date at all, in fact it was a little too much but it was her way to incite herself to go on with her life. In any case, no matter what she did she always came up with the stiff attitude that went with military training. As she was washing her hands she smiled, David had been perfect in every way. He could be her next boyfriend after all; her sole reservation about him was that he was clueless about the supernatural world. When she raised her head and found the mirror again, _**he**_ was behind her. The other demons called him Crowley but he always has been Roderick to her. As usual, he wore a perfect back suit and shirt brightened up this time by a navy blue tie.

-"So here is the human you have left me for, I have to say darling I am a little disappointed." His voice was playful like always but his eyes told her an entire different story. For a split second, Miria feared him for the first time in her life. Oh she wasn't stupid she had been careful around him, he was the king of Hell after all, but that was it. "You are beautiful as always."

-"I didn't leave you for him, you know the reasons why I ended our arrangement." She says eyes closed, holding on to the sink. 'I have to be strong and face him' she thought but before she did so he reacted.

-"Our arrangement!" He almost shouts as he presses himself to Miria whose eyes opened widely. She had to contain a moan at the feeling of him so she cursed her own body for betraying her. "Miria, Miria, my angel" he says almost like a prayer, "the most sacred link can come out of a contract, I would know as an ex-crossroad demon.''

-"Please stop!" she pleads with a trembling voice while she looks into his eyes through the mirror. He was still standing firmly against her but kept his hand to himself.

-"What have you done Miria? I cannot do anything but thing of you my hybrid, I feel sick, I..." he spats irritated as he places his hands on the edge of the sink, his arms on each side of her. "Tell me you don't feel it Miria." He now whispers lifting her dress inch by inch, caressing her skin so slightly that she thought that she was dreaming. 'So that what they mean when they speak of the devil upon your shoulder' she contemplated sadly. "Tell me you don't feel on edge as I barely touch you." He murmurs against her head his eyebrow arched. Now that her dress was on her hips, his hand went between her thighs only grazing her skin again. Miria freezes, she forbids herself to gaze at anything else but his eyes, like it will make all of this go away; however her body was already shivering and aching for his touch by now. His hand went south brushing her string, enough to make her feel her back arched a little and sent delightful sensation along her spine. Then she sensed his finger behind her underwear and she was lost. Her brain assailed her shamelessly with vivid memories of similar conjunction of events, and all she wanted was for him to take her right there and then. ''I need you my angel, come back." A moan escaped her lips as he brushed her sex again, so loud that it surprised her and she realised that anyone could enter at any seconds. Like David. He was still in the restaurant waiting for her to come back from the restroom. That was the cold shower she needed to fully come back to reality and push Roderick away.

-"Oh God!" she exclaims ashamed of herself as she fixed her dress with unsteady hands;

-"Don't reject me, you know how I can be when things don't go as I planned." He replies with a deadly cold voice.

-"I'm not some furniture which could belong to you Roderick." She shouts beyond angry not caring about the consequences;

-"I know you are so much more, you are a treasure." He answers with such honesty, however she knew he could be sweet ''I... _love_ you Miria." But that for sure was a premiere. He had spatted the L word like he had cost him to say it, like it was an obscenity and was currently looking at Miria as he expected everything from her.

-"You don't understand! this is not about what I feel because I feel Roderick!" she says forcefully trying to make him understand. Her eyes filled with tears and she laughed humourlessly 'This show of feeling is so unlike us.' she thought, indeed they were usually in control and so closed up about their emotions.

-"You're not making any sense love." Crowley replies shaking his head;

-"Yes I do, you just don't want to hear it. I told you my reasons, I want a future and I don't want to look behind my shoulder for the rest of my life. Your crown put me in danger as well as what's left of my family, my kind [she closed her eyes in guilt], I know, not on purpose but it's a fact...Just, just look at where we are, and where my date is waiting for me, there is your proof." She swept away the lonely tear that was sliding on her cheek and walked to him. "Goodbye Roderick." she says stroking his shin tenderly before she left the soft luminosity of the restroom to join the bright light of the restaurant.

-"Goodbye my Lady." He whispered behind her and teleported himself away from the restaurant with the plan to curse the damn place and add the soul of Miria's date to his collection as only comfort.

* * *

Ending song: Mozart - Lacrimosa

AN: I wanted it to be poetic in some way; I really hope I have succeeded. For the ones who only like Klaro stuffs Crowley-Miria's story is necessary for the future of KC, be patient. Love and Peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Heartbreaks

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls, The Other side_

Claire traced a rune with her blood on Nicklaus' naked chest so his old one could lit up then disappeared. Theresa and she were finally at the exact point they had wished days ago. The Mikaelson brothers wanted to use the witchy magic of the Hollow to send a message to their family in the living world; therefore, they went to them in order to unlock Nicklaus' powers and they acted on their own initiative. Klaus wasn't a witch but they were a chance he could use the magic for a short period of time. Oh Claire could have screamed in relief! The brother believed they had found the solution on their own but it had been their plan from the beginning, only Theresa always thought it will be better if it came from them. Indeed, using the Hollow against Nicklaus' will would had been very tricky so they had done everything they could to remain on their side without rising suspicion including putting on an act of weakness and vulnerability. Nicklaus creased his eyes and nose at the smell of her blood; he touched his chest and brought his finger to his mouth. Claire pushed his hand away.

-"This is not some foreplay vampire." That was the only thing she could think of to make him stop. They were a slim chance he wouldn't dare since he had admitted in some way his attraction for her granddaughter to her. Nicklaus chuckled but did not carry one. "I can help you canalise the energy" Claire says placing her hands on each side of his temple from behind, careful not to stubble on the burning candles all around them "but I cannot do all of the work of my own." Nicklaus nodded slightly and read the spell written in his mother's grimoire that were place in front of him. After several attempts, the paper they wrote together at the end of a long debate did not move an inch however Nicklaus was already sweating and on edge.

-"I think it will be a long day." Elijah says glancing at Theresa.

* * *

 _The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted –Headmistress' office, Mystic Falls, Living World_

Caroline was staring at Professor Phyn's last email on her Smartphone, her emotions all around the place. Reading another person's private journal is like becoming their best friend or their confessor; you know their private thoughts, their intimacy and ultimately their true self. But to read the diaries of a member of your family take the experience to another level. Caroline never knew Claire Forbes, she died before she was born however with the journals she felt oddly close to her to a point her life became a part her. It was as if she could have taken the same path in life if destiny had chosen different. Claire had had a tough life; Caroline felt for her however her grandmother was a fighter. As a child, she witnessed the massacre of her birth parents by a demon then the execution of her adoptive mother by a fellow soldier. On the breaking point, traumatised, she only owned her survival to the haunting thought of revenge but she was only a human child so she turned to some group for help. The organisation in question composed by witches and human was ruthless. They trained children –yes children for God's sake!- to become grown up demon hunter; except Caroline realised that they considered themselves to be more soldier than hunter actually. At the beginning, she thought that 'demon' was her grandmother's way of speaking of vampires of even werewolves but further reading told her otherwise. Indeed, the organisation seemed to have turned them into some sort of demon/angel hybrid. To say that Caroline was surprise was an understanding, only she was much more disconcerted by the celestial side of the story than the other since she was used to the darkness that came with the supernatural world. Claire described with excruciate accuracy the pain she had went through when they had melted her body with demon and angel part. It reminded her granddaughter of Tyler's first transformation into a werewolf. At that point, Claire became immortal like her adoptive mother before her; in fact Caroline discovered that she was born in Japan in 921 A.D. It turned out that her grandmother's body changed to the point that the colour of her hair and eyes were modified through her transformation –from now one light-. After some sort of military training, she became for a few years an efficient weapon against demons but she released too much of her demonic power along the way and the organisation -who had foster her- tried to kill her as they were scared of what she had become. To this end, they used her grandmother and some of her friends who shared the same issue –Miria, Helen, Deneve, Jane- as cannon fodder for an already lost war. However Claire was a survivor, she could not be taken down so easily. She and her still standing comrades faked their deaths so they may have the opportunity to overthrow the organisation. They won but the cost was so high. Their fight had led to a civil war among Claire's people which had practically annihilated her kind. After that, her grandmother and what's left of her friends moved from town to town all around the world, trying to escape their bloody past until they went on separate ways. Every line that Caroline was reading was drenched in guilt, threatening to eat Claire alive. Indeed, her grandmother was feeling guilty about being alive when others weren't anymore, about starting a war that had led her to fight and kill her own and about everything else...guilt, guilt, guilt everywhere. She was even felling guilty about the death of Theresa, her adoptive mother. Claire confided in her private journals that she was executed by the organisation through the hand of fellow warrior because she had killed a human who was trying to rape her. That was their number one rule: no human killed. For the first time, Caroline felt very bad for reading her grandma's diaries. She had described that day like she had wanted to exorcise the darkness inside of her for herself not for anyone to share and her granddaughter just read it. Caroline understood that like no other since she never told a soul about what Damon did to her, not really. After she said goodbye to her friend, Claire tried to go on with her life, learning from day to day how to be human again, normal and Caroline could also related to that desire. Her grandmother met her grandfather eventually, they married, and she got pregnant so they moved to Mystic Falls where William still had family. She wasn't supposed to have a baby since her kind could not so she thought that it was because she had Theresa's flesh inside of her contrary to the others soldiers -who had angel and demon ones like her adoptive mother-. Claire finally confessed to her husband about what she was, he was astonished to say at least although he assured her that he loved her no matter what. However when they moved to Mystic Falls it got weird, William became aggressive toward her, on edge...but in the end he told Claire what he had just discovered: the eldest of his family were hunters, human ones and not long after she gave birth to Bill...she stopped writing. Caroline thought about Lizzy's hypothesis regarding spousal homicide with heavy heart but she held onto the argument that Claire would have been too strong for him or the rest of the family to handle –being a supernatural hunter and all-; it had to come from the outside -one of her kind perhaps-. But for sure she would not have left her baby behind from what she gathered about her personality in her diaries, so she really was dead. 'So heartbreaking!' Caroline thought sighting.

* * *

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls, Living World_

Hope walked around his father's study a bottle of Rebeka's favourite vodka in her hand. She brought it to her lips and took a draft of the alcohol. "The great Klaus Mikaelson, gone after his last 'father of the year' performance!" She exclaims rising her hand clasped around the vodka and spines. Of course no one answered, she was alone. She laid down on the floor "Yet I don't remember to have seen much of you these past years." Tears fall again along her wet cheeks "Tell me daddy, am I not as you have _pictured_ me?'' and she sweeps them away. On an impulse she gets up and furiously stacks all the painting representing Ms Salvatore that she had found. "Is it because I am not hers? Is it because she is not my mother?!" she yells enraged as she spills alcohol on the offending canvas. She finally stared at her work and ordered her magic to run: "Incendia".

* * *

Ending Song: Ciaria – paint it, black

AN: There it's done! I am curious now: Is this what you expected for Hope? KC time is coming in the next chapter! Love and Peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Blood in the water

 _Caroline Forbes' Home, Living world_

It's been long since Caroline had last set foot on Virginia Coast Reserve's beaches. It was still beautiful, wild and full of life. She walked into the ocean; felt her heels sink into the sand and the bottom of her pants getting wet but she went on. She walked until she had to swim and swim long after that. By now all of her black clothes were drenched; however the temperature of the water was pleasant. Finally Caroline saw a man ahead of her but the sun was low, she could not decipher who it was. She needed to know so she moved faster but she started to sink like she had a heavy weight attached to her ankle.

-"Get rid of your clothes love, those are for mourning." Klaus' voice instructs her while she fights to keep her head out of the water.

-"Klaus!" she exclaims with panic. Now she could saw him swimming on the spot a few inches from her.

-"Undress or you will drown." He says frowning but he didn't give her a hand either. Caroline's strength finally ran out and she came under the surface so in order to survive; she did what she was told. Klaus was right, every time she got rid of piece of clothes she felt alleviated yet she did it reluctantly. When she was done, Klaus arched an eyebrow at her, looking at her black underwear.

-"Really?!" she says irritated but she still felt that weight so she left her bra and panties sink into the ocean. Klaus smiled –a real one, the one she preferred- and reached down to her.

-"Hold on to me love and don't let go." He orders as he grabs her legs and wraps them around his hips. That when she realised that he was as naked as she was. They closed eyes, focused on the felling of each other skin, of each other presence until they became painfully aware of the distance that separated them. Caroline felt her nipples erect against his torso and tensions built up in her belly; he had to feel it too because his hold on her ass tightened deliciously. Klaus kissed her like they were no tomorrow making her moan, scratch and grind against its hard self as she was a wild animal.

-"What do you want love?" he asks after he has broken the kiss;

-"Wha..at do you mean? I want this." Caroline stutters. She had no idea where this came from. The situation was clear enough, it didn't need much more subtitle!

-"No...Tell me what you desire." Klaus insists smirking;

-"I don't know what is it you want me to say." She tells him clueless;

-"And that the issue." He replies losing his smile;

-"I know what I wanted." says a very pregnant and naked Hayley who had appeared a few inches away from them. All wet and crowned she looked like a fertility goddess, Caroline thought bitterly. Her arm had snaked around Klaus' shoulder as she was saying her piece and he looked at her wickedly. That made Caroline's vampire face show and yowl in warning. He chuckled while Hayley arched her eyebrow before disappearing into the water.

-"Good, tell me more love: what do you want?" Klaus continues;

-"I...I..." Caroline hesitates again and he sighs showing his disappointment;

-"Because I know what I want." Klaus states before sinking his fangs into her throat. She moaned as the familiar sensation of mixed pain and pleasure hit her with full force. The bite of another vampire was usually an erotic experience but Klaus was a werewolf as well which meant his fangs also disseminated venom. That made things more extreme.

-"Slow down." Caroline demands, feeling too weak;

-"How could you possibly know what is good for you, you don't even know what you want. As for me, I will settle with all of you." He responds looking up all bloody and smirking before going back to her neck. She tried to untangle herself from him but his grip was so strong and she was dizzy. Soon the water around them turned red then Klaus pulled her under while she screamed silently. The feeling of dread made Caroline's eyes to open; she let her head fell on her pillow in relief when she realized where she was.

* * *

 _First precinct, Bâton Rouge, Living World_

-"For God's sake Helen he was my suspect!" Miria exclaims. She was intimidating when she was crossed but her interlocutor had lived with her most of her life so she could hold her ground by now.

-"How could I knew?! Yet I got him and I handed back to you didn't I?" Helen points out "Losing a perfect bounty in the process..." she adds looking at her teal green nails. If the two women shared similar features with their blond hair, blue eyes and all, they could not be more different in temper as their tastes in fashion demonstrated it. Indeed, Helen wore some black leather pants with a revealing black brassiere, a perfecto jacket and military footwear whereas Miria's clothes comprised grey pants and jacket suits with a white mull top. Moreover Miria's makeup was usually light while Helen's wasn't. Today her lips were teal green and her eyes smoky. As for their blond hair, when Miria always tied up her own into a quick messy bun, her comrade's straight one was cut short and parted on the middle with the help of a French braid that a few grey and black locks enlivened.

-"I would have appreciated the gesture if you had not used your powers in front of humans, what would you have done if Albert hadn't been there to compel them to forget!" Miria replies curtly in Japanese -for discretion-. Indeed, if she wasn't on duty anymore, they were still in front of the precinct.

-"Will it be so much of a tragedy?" Helen says with some attitude that gets Miria to cut short the exchange:

-"Go, we will discuss this matter tonight." she orders since she still outranks her as a claymore. Helen glared at Miria but eventually headed for the bar she own in the city. The Detective looked at her retreating back for a time then walked to her apartment. On her way home a stranger called her name so she turned around:

-"Yes, who is asking?" A voluptuous she-vampire (Miria could sensed it) with long blond wavy hair, sun kissed skin and blue eyes stood confidently in front of her;

-"Right, I don't know how you could be of help" the stranger says looking her up and down "but Nick and Elijah seems to think otherwise so.";

-"I beg your pardon?" the claymore responds arching an eyebrow. The woman was so openly condescending, it was almost comic.

-"Where could we talk?" she answers and Miria gesture to a little café nearby since inviting an unknown vampire at her apartment was out of the question. The place would be empty at this time of the day and was owned by a friend.

-"Now, could you tell me who you are and what the reason of this meeting is?" Detective Gensö demands once they had settled and she greeted the owner;

-"I'm Rebeka Mikaelson. I'm here because my two brothers seem to think that you could give a hand. They have died recently and you will help bring them back." She reveals, straight to the point. Since Bâton Rouge and New Orleans were not far from one another, Miria heard about the infamous Mikaelson. So she had no desire to get involved in their mess even thought Rebeka wasn't ready to hear it.

-"I'm sorry for your brother, truly, but how could I and why would I do that?" Miria replies truthfully;

-"I thought you would want to help the others [while she is speaking with such fire, Rebeka slides a paper on the table that reaches Miria] although if they don't motivate you, be certain that I will." The claymore's eyes fell on the object where one could read: _"We took care of the Hollow. Stuck in a broken piece of the Other Side. Contact Miria or Helen Gensö for help."_ The little piece of paper was signedby four people: Nick M, Elijah M, Bishou No Theresa and...Claire. The claymore's names were even followed by the symbols that identify them as one. Her heart stopped. It has been decade since she had last saw her but the woman always defeated the odds when it came to survival. 'That can not be!' she thought in despair.

-"You are lying Claire is not dead." Miria says through clenched teeth. Rebeka stared in wonder at her eyes which had turned silver; the old vampire had never see something like that.

-"She is since they are in the Other Side." Rebeka states frowning. She was itching to ask her what she was but she realised that it was not the time.

-"If you lie about that you will regret it." Miria replied harshly and if the original would not usually reward threats with kindness she felt empathy with the woman in front of her:

-"Listen, I will not do such a thing. She is obviously family and I, more than anyone understand that.";

-"In that case I know a way. Give me your number and I will get back to you." The claymore concludes determined.

* * *

Ending Song: Delta Rae – I will never die

AN: Please! Tell me what you think about the dream! Peace and love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Not a chair, a throne

 _Throne room, Hell_

Crowley's face darkened as his mother was approaching. She gestured the two demons that were closely following her to move forward with their burden. The minions looked at each in fear, not knowing what to do as they were caught between their King wrath and his mother strong will. Rowena was a petite woman though with red head and a youthful pale skin -artificially preserved by her magic- but she could certainly stand for herself.

-"What is _this_ Mother?" Crowley shouts pointing the offending object out;

-" _This_ Fergus, is the solution to all your troubles. Don't you think I haven't notice? All you do is torture hell's souls, kill traitors and wander in the halls of our Kingdom. You don't even go in the living word anymore! A mother sees that sort of things. " Rowena responds with her heavy Scottish accent fill with what felt like false concern to him. The King of Hell didn't reply right away, he wasn't ready for his mother to know the reason of his foul mood but he ultimately estimated that she knew nothing.

-"Again with the maternal instinct, I thought we had established you have none? And it's my Kingdom." Crowley finally answers rolling his eyes;

-"I brought you back, isn't that an enough proof of motherly love?" the wicked witch responds her voice shrilling;

-"To hang it over my head every time things don't go your way like a bloody sword of Damocles!" The King replies forcefully;

-"Fergus, ..." Rowena begins;

-"Crowley." The King rectifies. He hated his first name and his mother knew it very well although, he liked Roderick, his middle name much more or even Crowley the name he had chosen as he had became a demon.

-"Crowley, Lucifer's partisans are like weeds, burn them, pull them of and they just grow further away." The mother of the King points out;

-"I fell to see how a chair is going to help with that?" her son says smugly. Frightened, the demons mignons had already scarpered, living the furniture behind.

-"Not a chair a throne. They are fanatic, impressed by the all wings, glowing powers, legitimacy and miracle child package. You know that more than anyone. " Rowena reasons. She understood her son enough to know that she had his attention by now.

* * *

 _Two days later, Mikaelson's Mansion, New Orleans_

-"The Mikaelson...Pleasure, etcetera." Crowley greets while Keelin is rolling her eyes. Yes, she was married to a Mikaelson but she still had an identity on her own, 'thanks you very much!' she thought irritated.

-"Mister Crowley and..." Freya Mikaelson says as she didn't know the name of the King of Hell's companion which arm was safely clasped around his own. Out of option, they had reached down to demons, it wasn't their first time resuscitating people but nothing seemed to work - thanked to the state of the Other Side certainly-.

-"Tara." The dark haired demon informs mincing. She looked like a pop star with her tanned skin, false lashes, lip-gloss and tiny golden dress...'or a high class hooker.' Miria thought arching an eyebrow. She shook her head, 'no, she will not be that kind of women, jealous and bitter until the end.' Surely, this was his plan from the beginning, but she had no energy or time to waste as she had to think of Claire's interest. And she believed that being there surrounding by Mikaelson was for the best considering their history.

-"Tara." Freya acknowledges the she-devil;

-"It is Your Highness for you darling." Crowley rectifies: perhaps his mother was right, decorum was essential. Then he says to his ex lover without even a glance in her direction. : "You did well little demon, leave us now." Miria glared at him but complied, she couldn't defy him in front of another demon without exposing the special relationship they shared...and he knew it very well. He outsmarted her and she did not see it coming! So she flashed to her car parked in the Mikaelson's courtyard and purposely knocked some furniture on her way out to show her displeasure. She opened her car door and finally drove away.

 _A few minutes later, inside the Mikaelson's Mansion, New Orleans_

-"What do you think Tara?" The King of Hell turns to his companion;

-"I believe they are a little too disrespectful for my taste My King..." the demon responds with mirth in her eyes;

-"What a coincidence, I think that too! That our final offer take it or leave it darlings. You came to us not the other way around. Keep acting like we are at your service and you will be left alone with your family drama." Crowley says dangerously;

-"Thanks you but a life of servitude to your benefit seems a price to high to pay." Rebeka responds defiantly. She had enough of these Kings and their 'what I say goes' attitudes. Moreover she was a Mikaelson she did not bend knees willingly.

-"Rebeka!" her elder sister warns. They had the chance to bring their brothers back, they couldn't lose it due to Rebeka's ego. Also as a witch she could sense his power somewhat and it was huge so she tried to limit the damage: "Don't listen to my sister, we can find a common ground I..."

-"Wait...I realise I don't give a damn. Good luck with the issue at hand lovelies." The King of Hell replies before snapping his finger. Freya screamed in frustration, smashing several objects against the wall of the mansion with her power while Rebeka stared absent-minded at the empty spot where the demons stood seconds before. Little did they know that Crowley had a plan to benefit twice from the current situation.

* * *

 _One hour later, inside Miria's apartment, Bâton Rouge_

'I should I've know' Miria thought as she found Roderick sitting lazily on her banquette a glass of alcohol in one hand, an expensive whiskey in the other. It was one of the bottle she had kept in her apartment for him when they were still...whatever.

-"You realise I have no reason to be here and help Miria." He states with a seriousness that she was not use to hear in his voice;

-"I know but still you are here." Miria observes hopefully. Really, she had no intention to use his feelings against him in order to get her comrades back but she was so heartbroken and hopeless...she felt like she had abandon Claire to her fate...So she had called him to secure a contract for herself and give the Mikaelson the opportunity to do the same. After all without them, she would not know about this, not right away at least. Indeed, Claire had left some times ago, not wanting to live a supernatural life anymore and she had forbidden Helen to contact her after that, so much she had felt hurt by her departure. Now she was paying it all.

-"I have a deal for you." Crowley begins and Miria felt relieve for a split second until it all crashed down.

* * *

Ending Song: The Brother Bright – Me and Mine

AN: I know, it's been a long time and it's a small piece but I have a lot on my plate these days... In the next chapter or perhaps in chapter 19 Crowley and Klaus will meet and I am very excited about that! Peace and Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The little angel by my side

 **Previously** **in New order:**

 _Miria's appartement, Bâton Rouge_

-"You realise I have no reason to be here and help Miria." He states with a seriousness that she was not use to hear in his voice;

-"I know but still you are here." Miria observes hopefully. Really, she had no intention to use his feelings against him in order to get her comrades back but she was so heartbroken and hopeless...she felt like she had abandon Claire to her fate...So she had called him to secure a contract for herself and give the Mikaelson the opportunity to do the same. After all without them, she would not know about this, not right away at least. Indeed, Claire had left some times ago, not wanting to live a supernatural life anymore and she had forbidden Helen to contact her after that, so much she had felt hurt by her departure. Now she was paying it all.

-"I have a deal for you..." Crowley begins and Miria felt relieve for a split second until it all crashed down.

 **Now:**

"...you will be the mother of my heir, my child and in return I will bring back Claire and Theresa from the dead. After all the magic of a demonic contract is endless."

 _Flash back, Throne Room in Hell, days prior_

-"Crowley, Lucifer's partisans are like weeds, burn them, pull them of and they just grow further away." The mother of the King points out;

-"I fell to see how a chair is going to help with that?" her son says smugly. Frightened, the demons mignons had already scarpered, living the furniture behind.

-"Not a chair a throne. They are fanatic, impressed by the all wings, glowing power, legitimacy and miracle child package. You know that more than anyone. " Rowena reasons and she understood her son enough to know that she had his attention by now.

-"Go one." Crowley urges on;

-"If you keep killing the demon who betray soon you will not have one left. Be smart, offer them high standing, offer them royalty with a vigorous dynasty as in a King, a Queen Mother and ultimately an heir. You like playing chest, but you're not megalomaniac you are missing the point of decorum. " Rowena explains as she resolves to move the throne next to his son by herself;

-"Mother?" Crowley calls while his mother sits near him;

-"Hum?"she responds;

-"Go down two steps. [Rowena rolled her eyes and pursed her lips but complied] Good. Now did you wicked ginger head had missed the fact that one -my only son Gavin is now truly dead; two- demon can have children?" The King of Hell points out his eyebrow arched;

-"No, but _you_ forget how much your mother is a genius witch!" Rowena replied proudly. "For the love of Hecate just knock up some woman, leave me the rest. Once you have your heir, you don't even need to keep the poor mother alive." She explains impatiently.

 _End of the flash back_

-"You have gone mad." Miria says, eyes wild;

-"On the contrary, this is a clever move if you think about it. Strategically speaking." He clarifies calmly;

-"You think a child will secure your reign." Miria realizes, feeling light headed. She would be lying if she said that she though he wasn't capable to be pitiless but she hoped that he didn't do that to her.

-"That is what I like about you, so much more than a pretty face." He states capturing her shin between his fingers;

-"I didn't want to put my life and the life of my kind at risk for the sake of our relationship and you ask me to involve a child in this mess!" she tries to avoid his grasp;

-"You have to ask yourself, how much the life of your comrades is worth..." Crowley trails off;

-"Roderick don't ask me that please!" Miria pleads as her eyes filled with tears. He was using her guilt against her knowingly.

-"It's your decision darling." Her ex lover tells her darkly;

-"I will trade my soul or bind myself to you, but I can't drag a child in this. With your enemies, the baby will be dead in no time." She tried to make him waver while tears stained her cheeks;

-"I have no use of your soul little angel, a rose without thorns is unsavoury as I have no intention to pay for your company like you were a common whore or for any company for that matter. You should be ashamed for even thinking about it." Crowley says harshly;

-"Don't be cruel." She says gazing away;

-"You started it love. As for the baby, he will live, don't underestimate me. " The King of Hell clarifies looking at her every move. He knew she was about to make her decision.

-"Tell me, tell me you didn't know about Claire's death." She says staring at his eyes. 'There, she is considering this, she just need to know that I didn't manipulate her into saying yes.' He thought pleased.

-"I didn't darling, you tell me about your friend but I never actually saw her. As for the Other Side...it is a part of my Kingdom since recently." Crowley responds truthfully, for once he had the truth on his side;

-"Will the contract oblige the child to live in Hell and become the King or the Queen after you?" Miria asks suspicious;

-" I will show the child off twice or trice since he or she will be my prince or princess but apart from that, the young one will have no obligation. The baby will live with its mother the rest of the time. I just need the idea of an heir for my Kingdom." Crowley explains arching an eyebrow;

-"So progressive of you!" she spats;

-"I was trying to be nice but I would much prefer the child with me and my mother in Hell." Crowley responds with a slight smile;

-"With me and you will show them twice in hell." Miria says her eyes closed. Her own voice seemed foreign to her.

-"Ten times at least for this century, 'twice' was a way speaking Miria." The King of Hell rectifies this time smiling widely;

-"Twice." The claymore offers back;

-"Height and it is final little angel." Crowley states firmly;

-"Height for this century, we will speak of the next later and I want a contract." Miria agrees, her brave face on but inside she felt crush, defeated and the worst part was she thought she deserve it.

-"You realize we will have to conceive the child eventually darling?" Roderick comments Miria's choice. Indeed they were only two way to seal a pact with a demon: kiss him or sign the contract. Of course, most of Hell's creatures have a clear preference for the first method.

-"Yes but not now and you will tell Claire and Theresa that they are free right away, not try to secure another contract in the confusion." The claymore protects her back;

-"Did I tell you how much I love your mind." The King of Hell smiles. He had to admit, that he had already thought about different ways around their contract.

* * *

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Other Side_

-"Mrs Forbes" Elijah Mikaelson greets her from behind the heavy door of his mansion. All the way to their home, Claire had hesitated to come and help. On one hand, she looked unfavourably on Caroline and Klaus relationship; on the other hand she had to respect her granddaughter's choices of acquaintances. It was a true dilemma.

-"I do not owe you anything but I understand Caroline would not want you in eternal agony. So there is my advice: I think a powerful demon is coming our way, whatever happen, do not bargain your soul." Nicklaus who had just appeared behind his brother sneered at the S word. "I know as a vampire you believe you have lost yours but that is not true; and if you give it to whoever will be here, you will be his slave for eternity...Your choice..." Claire concludes frowning.

* * *

Ending Song: The Brother Bright – Blood on my name

AN: A lot of work this day sorry for the delay. Anyway I hope you like this chapter; next one will be between Klaus and Crowley! Love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Back to life

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Other Side_

-"Hello boys, big fan of your work. The way you splash blood everywhere you go is somewhat poetics..." Crowley says, with a playful voice. Appearing out of nowhere minutes after Claire Forbes left, he had quickly settled for the Mikaelson's couch, his arms resting on the back of the furniture.

-"And you are?" Nicklaus replies smirking. He couldn't decide if the man-demon was a threat or not. He certainly was able to teleport without him felt it coming but his appearance was oozing humanity and weakness.

-"The King of Hell, name is Crowley." Roderick responds, relishing in the surprise he could see in the eyes of his interlocutor;

-"You must be sent by our sister Frayn. Please make yourself at home." The well-mannered Mikaelson intervenes, fixing a drink for their guest. Elijah realized this could be the solution to their actual predicament –if only his brother could tame his temper long enough- however he was not foolish enough to let his guard down.

-"Thanks you." The King of Hell accepts the attentions "I believe you are talking about the smart one, Freya but no: I am not a dog to be sent. Now quite the testing part so we could conduct some business..." he goes on showing his teeth.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Living World_

Miria and Helen were wondering in the street of Mystic Falls, a small city of Virginia. According to Roderick, Claire and Theresa were supposed to appear there. She was nervous as hell since she feared what he could have done to counter their damn contract. In her turmoil, she almost missed the presence of two of her kind not far from them. Helen was not speaking to her anymore, she reproached her for not letting her went to their friend when she needed the most and she could not really argue against that. However her comrade was currently running alongside with her to where they had sense the presences. When they finally stopped, they couldn't believe their eyes: Claire and another blond woman were standing in front of a typical suburban house.

-"Claire" Miria says between sobs while her arms find their way around her friend. Claire's eyes shut focusing on the warm feeling to be home again.

-"I'm here, I am really here." She replies half laughing, half crying in her mother tongue. "Helen." Claire says when she finally entangled herself from her friend's arms;

-"Yes that me." Helen states in English behind their old captain, tears in her eyes. While the comrades were embracing each other, Theresa's sharp eyes found Miria:

-"You must be Miria, my daughter's old captain.";

-"I am." She confirms feeling very small in front of her. As a claymore, she could feel the supernatural energy radiating from her and ultimately her potential. She never felt something like her apart from Roderick but unlike him, Theresa was carring herself like a soldier. Indeed, Miria could tell that her every move was well thought. To put it simply, Claire's adoptive mother was frightening.

-"I suppose our return to the World of the Living is your work." Theresa says with no emotion in her voice so Miria only nods. "Good...I want you to reunite every living member of our kind as fast as you can..." she goes on in Japanese;

-"May I ask why?" Miria demands on her guards;

-"Changes need to be done." Was only Theresa's response, making her stomach turn. Perhaps she didn't need to fear Roderick and their contract for she will reach the bottom sooner than expected. Even after the downfall of the organisation that made them, they had continued to live, to organize themselves as soldier without fulfil their original purpose –at least in contemporary times-. Once the war that decimated her own people ended, Galatea and she found themselves the high ranked alive. Galatea was a lone wolf; she had no desire to lead her comrades so this burden fell upon Miria but now...Theresa was the high officer alive. Indeed, change was to be expected.

-"How did you manage to bring us back to life?" Claire finally enquires;

-"I did what I have to do. Do not worry; it was nothing that could harm you." Miria answers with a slight small. Claire wasn't satisfied by her response but she let it go for now as she waited for the right time. They went to a small hotel to rest for the night, every one of them thinking that tomorrow will alter them forever.

* * *

 _Mikaelson's Mansion, Other Side_

-"For the love of Hell, do you need a bloody mountain and a romantic sunset to say yes!?" Crowley loses patience;

-"Oh we should feel grateful and fall to our knees about what exactly? be your lackey ?" Nicklaus' voice rises;

-"Don't be a drama queen, you will be alive again and in exchange you will kill some of my enemy since you are against selling your souls –which makes no sense if you ask me-. Nobody will expect the Mikaelson to work for me; you will be my secret asset. It's a win-win situation. I will even get you rid of the Hollow. Don't thank me, it's on the house." He says like it's was common sense and they were simple-minded;

-"What about Ms Bishou No and Forbes, did you offer them the same deal?" Elijah asks frowning;

-"Is it worry I hear in your voice? Don't worry Prince Charming they are already free, somebody else paid the price...Beside... they can take care of themselves, they could have had your head in a split part of a second if they wanted to." Nicklaus' eyes darken and his jaw tightens when his brother's face is unreadable "Oh they didn't let you feel like it? Smart women..." Crowley comments amused by the cunning claymores;

-"The bitches!" Nicklaus curses through his teeth and the demon rolls his eyes;

-"This is very interesting to say at least however for my part, I do not wish to be resurrected only to find my way back to Ms Marshall and my brothers and sisters when the time comes for them to meet me on the Other Side." Elijah states while his brother huffs infuriated once more by his brother's obsession for Hope's mother. With time, he came to tolerate Haley even trust her with his daughter's interests but that was it. She certainly did not deserve the kind of devotion his brother had for her.

-"Do I look like your bloody mother? Making you special dish because you don't like what you have been served with?'' The King of Hell's voice had lost all its honey and cut through the air to their sensitive hears. Then, with a slight move of his wrist, the two brothers were thrown to their high ceiling and hold there. "This is a tandem kind of deal, hurry up, the clock is ticking lovelies." Crowley always thought that seduction was more effective than brutality to achieve his ends however he could make exception for the pain in the ass-Mikaelson family.

* * *

 _Caroline Forbes' house, Mystic Falls, Living World_

It was always the same...when she was occupied, when she had important duty to fulfil she was ok but when she found herself alone in her house without her children around...hum...her soul drifted to dangerous territory...thinking about Klaus' stuff, what it could have been, what have been...feeling numb or crushed...nothing good really. She knew she needed to talk about it to someone but every time she thought about doing just that it felt pointless and words seemed to collapse in her throat. If Caroline's mind wasn't this much cloud by sadness she certainly would have been curious about the women talking near her house; instead of that she slowly fall asleep on her couch nearly spilling her glass of wine-blood in her slumber.

* * *

Ending Song: Lorde – Everybody wants to rule the world

AN: I struggled to write this so I would really love to know what you thought about it! Happy Halloween everyone, smut is coming chapter 20! Remember : Trick or treat! And of course special thanks to readers who follow me or fav' me! kissses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

3


	20. Chapter 20 SNEEK PEAK

Chapter 20 :Back to life II (Sneek Peak)

 _Mikaelson's Mansion , Mystic Falls_

-"Da-ad!" Hope's voice choked as her eyes fell upon the late visitor of their Mystic Falls' home.

-"My little wolf." The visitor responds holding her tight. For a split second, she thought it was a cruel trap made by one of their enemies but it was like he hadn't left at all: his smell was the same, his manners, and how it felt, everything...

-"Brother!'' his uncle exclaims once he vamped next to her, "How?" he articulates despite all the emotions twirling inside of him;

-"It's a long story." Elijah answers clapping Kol's shoulder;

-"Don't you have a little faith in us brother? I'm not easily taken down." Klaus says stroking his daughter's hair. Hope chuckled through her tears of relief. Of course, her father's tone had to be playful and smug even under these circumstances although his eyes betrayed how vulnerable he felt at the moment.

-"The Hollow?" Kol asks while they crossed the threshold;

-"Gone." His brother states smiling.

* * *

A.N.: I know I have been gone for a little too long but there is a little Something to keep you waiting ! Love!


End file.
